In the recent years, with the speeding up and conservation of energy of printers and copy machines, toners having excellent low-temperature fusing ability are even more in demand. In addition, during the high-speed printing, toners are needed to have speediness in initial rise in charging.
In view of the above, a short-chained aliphatic diol has been used, from the viewpoint of improving low-temperature fusing ability.
On the other hand, as a means for improving durability, it has been known that a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) is used as a raw material, and allowed to react by transesterification (see, Patent Publication 1).
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-276791